


Hiring Fair

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Building Empire [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bars, Gen, Kinnearing, Not Beta Read, Ravagers - Freeform, Recruitment, Referenced Stakar Ogood, Referenced Yondu, Weapons, welding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: J said:For a prompt it would be interesting Yondu brought more crew on board to replace those lost from the purge. Maybe one or two that think of Amelia as a pet or ship mascot.





	Hiring Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you aren't offended that I made you green.
> 
> Or a welder
> 
> Or miss spelled your name. If it helps, it is still pronounced the same.

They were in a bar in the middle of Knowhere.  Yondu was recruiting.

 

If asked, Amelia wouldn’t have guessed that space pirates have hiring fairs, but apparently, she would have been wrong.

 

Some guy had made a big thing over renouncing Yondu and saying his crew wasn’t really Ravagers.  Interestingly enough, this had backfired as there were people here who found that a draw.  The problem was wading through them to see which were real prospects and which were, well…   Yondu had just said he wasn’t hiring anyone who had habits Winch would find objectionable and everyone nodded and no one would explain what that meant to Amelia.

 

And now, she was sitting in a corner of the bar by herself, pretending to read and picking at a plate of what were probably bugs but we shrimp-like enough to work for her.  She was pretty sure she was bait.  Anyone who came over and was rude while she was wearing the uniform was out.  Or in the case of the one guy, dead and dumped in the back alley.

 

Tullk was loitering near by and she was pretty sure he was technically on guard duty.

 

Some one big enough to cast a shadow over her book came over.  She looked up at a stocky person with light purple skin and short cropped black hair.  He was watching her curiously.

 

“You a Ravager?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“They treat you good?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You gotta treat them good?”

 

Amelia paused.  She understood what he was asking and her knee jerk reaction was to tell him to piss off.  But the question had been asked respectfully and he wasn’t leering or grinning.

 

“We make regularly scheduled stops at planets with legalized prostitution.  It isn’t my job to service the crew, if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

“There other females on board for that?”

 

“No.”

 

He nodded.  

 

Amelia kinneared him, then turned back to her book.  Oh.  Well, that explained the questions.  “You looking for work?”

 

“I’m a weapons smith and demolitions expert.  Yeah.  I’m looking for work.  Where peoples isn’t gonna ask too many questions.”

 

“I’m Amelia.  You have a name I can call you?”

 

“I'm Bo.”

 

“You got any samples of your work, Bo?”

 

“I gonna get shot if I pull a gun on you?”

 

Tullk laughed and came over to the table.   “You pull a gun on her, you will absolutely get shot.  Pull a gun on me, and the worst you will get is laughed at.”

 

Bo pulled something out of his coat by his fingertips and handed it over.  The two members of his species who were drinking at the bar ended up watching this all very carefully.  Amelia kinneared them too.  Interesting.

 

“Would you be bringing your friends with you, Bo?”

 

“Yeah.  Maybe.  That’s Tak and Im.”

 

“Would you be wanting to share a room with them?”

 

Bo stared at her. 

 

“Just the three of you, I mean.  Instead of mixing you all into the general population.”

 

Bo nodded cautiously.

 

Tullk was watching this all.  “We got rooms open on the seventeenth floor.”

 

Amelia just nodded.

 

Bo was watching them nervously, “Starhawk says you traffic in kids.”

 

Amelia straightened up, looked around and waved over Peter.

 

“Peter meet Bo.  Peter was picked up by Yondu after his mother died.  He has been traveling with the Ravagers ever since.  Bo want’s to know about Yondu trafficking children.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes.   “Not children, it was just me.  It wasn’t the best childhood but I wasn’t totally neglected or anything.”

 

“Why’d they take you?”

 

“Yondu never said.  It isn’t like it’s something we do.  Some one off thing, I guess.”

 

Tullk snorted, “Or you were just such a pain in the ass, we never wanted to do it again.”

 

“Hey, whatever freak.  I ain’t the worst pain in the ass in this chicken shit operation.”

 

Amelia rolled her eyes.  Then she caught Bo watching her.  She shrugged.  “One big happy family… and if you’ve ever been to a domestic dispute, you will quickly see the resemblance.  We bicker and fight but will absolutely close ranks against any outsiders that come after one of ours.”

 

Peter ruffled her hair, “I guess that makes you the mom, huh?”

 

“Me or Andrei, or Winch.  Some one’s gotta do it.”

 

“Who’s Winch?”  Bo asked.

 

Amelia pointed.   “He’s the head of maintenance.”

 

“Your head of maintenance is a Monstrous, and you think he’s the team mom?”

 

“Well, I don’t think I would put it quite like that to his face, but yeah,  He takes care of everyone, makes sure we are all safe.  Monstrous have a fairly aggressive protective streak.”

 

“So do Ullinn.” said Tullk.

 

Amelia just shrugged.

 

Bo looked thoughtful.

 

“This is some good work,” Tullk said.  “What do your friends do?”

 

“Im is a chemist.  He makes explosives.  Tak is a machinist.”

 

“Hmm.  I’m Tullk Ul-zyn.  I’m the quartermaster on the Eclector.  I would be happy to have you on my team, if the Captain doesn’t object.”

 

Bo nodded.  “We would want to see the ship and our quarters before we commit.”

 

Tullk nodded, "Of course.”

 

——

 

Winch was busy.  He needed welders and the first three he had interviewed had barely made it out of the bar alive.  The forth hadn’t.  He didn’t even make it to the interview before he had been distracted by Amelia and …  well.  He sighed.  This was easier when Stakar was ignoring them.

 

The next guy was almost as big as Winch was with tiny muddy green scales, a full bushy red beard and the mounts for welding goggles grafted into his skull.  He was wearing a black leather vest and pants and the skin on his arms was scarred from sparks and metal shards hitting him when he had been working without gloves.

 

Winch nodded.   The man nodded back.

 

“I’m Jai.  I hear you need welders.”

 

“I do.  But I need welders who can be polite when required.”

 

“How much polite do you require?”

 

“Enough that you won’t start trouble for the other crew members.”

 

“I can do that, if they don’t make trouble for me.”

 

“Where did you get your training?”

 

“The Shi’ar Imperium Army.”

 

“We have a Shi’ar.  Is that going to be a problem?”

 

“I won’t make trouble, but I won’t let him peck at me neither.”

 

Winch nodded.  “Why you want to work for Ravagers?”

 

“Wanna travel.  Wanna earn some units.  Not many jobs for ex-military out here.  Not many people happy around citizens of the Shi’ar Imperium.”

 

“We take anyone who can do the job and not make trouble.  We mostly move cargo.  Some raiding.”

 

“Starhawk says you traffic in children.”

 

Winch shook his head.  “Been here twenty years, I only ever seen the one.  Captain has a soft spot for Terrans.  Got a couple as pets.  You would do well to just ignore them.”

 

Jai tipped his head in Amelia’s direction.  “She has an extra patch on her coat.  One I don’t recognize.”

 

Winch shrugged.  “If you ask her about it, she will either tell you it means thief or that it means medic, depending on her mood.”

 

“Captain's pet, huh?”

 

“Yeah.  But also the medic.  She does a good job of keeping us all healthy.  She will be kind to you, it don’t mean she is interested in mating.  We have had to explain that to a few people already.  Had to space a few more.  If that is going to be a problem, this isn’t the job for you.”

 

“I’m not looking for trouble. I’m looking for work.  I’m a master welder and operations this size always need help.”

 

Winch looked hard a Jai.  “You will have to meet the rest of the officers.  Ex-military or ex-slaves can ask for a private berth, if you need it.  Find it cuts down on the number of middle of the night stabbings if people with nightmares hunting them have their own rooms.”

 

Jai was surprised.  “That is a lot more civilized than I was expecting from a band of pirates.”

 

“The medic said she was sick and tired of all the sewing.”

 

——

 

Jai’s room was an eight foot square.  He could pull down the bed or the table, but not both at the same time.  There was also a folding chair, a cupboard for his clothes and his kit box. There was a rug made from the hide of something big, grey and furry on the floor, and a tool /weapons rack. 

 

He sat down on the bed, took off the goggles and looked around.  A room to himself.  He could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been well liked in comparison to my other work. So, if you don't hate it, I would really appreciate you saying so.


End file.
